I'm There When It Matters
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: Sam and Andy. Post 3x08. Sam and Andy after their sparring session. Breakfast really can change anything.


Sam and Andy

What was he doing to her? He had turned her into the old Andy, the Andy who smiled and loved and couldn't stop giggling. He had turned her into something more. After Luke cheated on her, she was mad, then depressed and now she finally felt acceptance. That is after she sucker punched Sam a few times. He always knew just what she needed.

"Wow" she breathed, lying next to Sam on the sparring mat.

"Didn't know you had it in you Mcnally!" he answered, smiling.

"Thank you Sam," she smiled back, turning over on her stomach she looked deep into his eyes and that's when she saw it, she saw the thing that she had been looking for her whole life. Love. She had read about it in books, saw it in movies but she had never actually expirenced it before up until now. Sam Swarek. He was her one. Who was she kidding? Okay Andy, you have got to stop this. You really are delusional. She pushed the thought out of her mind. "You're there when it matters." she smiled.

"So breakfast? The penny?" he asked

"Though you had somewhere to be." She stated as she started taking off her sparring gear.

"Nah, i'm hungry. It can wait." he said pushing her into the ladies locker room. "Ten Minutes" he ordered.

Ten minutes later she was riding in a truck with Sam to the Penny. She found herself putting on a little more lip gloss than usual and a little more eye shadow a little more everything.

"Mcnally" he patted her shoulder. Sam Swarek. Damn that man was fine. Lately she found her self day dreaming about the black out more and more. He was hot. "Mcnally!" he shouted.

"Wha.. yeah" she looked at him embrassed.

"What you day dreaming about me? Let's go!" he said not waiting for her to respong, he slammed the truck door and started toward the entrance.

"If you only knew" she muttered before heading towards the door herself.

The penny wasn't too busy. Several officers from the 15 a few from the 27. Sam picked the Table in the corner. A little blonde waitress came to take our order.

"What can I get for you officers?" She asked batting her eyelashed at Sam. Okay now she wanted to throw up.

"Cofee and waffles" I stated, Sam eyed me as if saying 'what's with the attitued'. I shot him a glare.

"And you darlin?'" she had a bit of a southern accent and she was definitaly checking out Sam.

"Same think, sweetheart" he repiled, flashing her his dimpled grin. Well then I guess it really was 'it was what it was'. Come on Andy, what can you expect you were with Luke for weeks after that night, hell you all most married him. Finally that damn waitress left.

"Is she new here because I really don't like her." she stated. "And she was totally checking you out. Did you notice that? And what's with the sweet heart Sam? Real nice."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" he asked smiling.

"No, I just... just shut up and eat." she replied.

Stupid waitress at this stupid bar. Stupid Sam, Stupid Luke, Stupid Jo. Stupid.

"Ya know, if looks could kill, that girl would be dead right now." Sam said after pulling out the money to pay the check.

"I'll pay, It was my idea to come." he shooks his head.

"Now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you pay. I wouldn't want to give off the wrong impression to any ladies would I?" he asked smiling.

She shot him a look that said 'screw you' before heading to the ladies room.

When Sam pulled up to Traci's, he patted her leg. "Thanks for breakfast Sam" she said smiling. All she really wanted to do was go inside, curl up in her bed and forget this whole breakfast ever happened.

Just as she was about to shut the door Sam called out, "Oh and Mcnally, she's not my type." he stated before driving off. Damn Swarek.

Andy was lying in bed, thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't stop thinking about her and Sam and dinner and the night of the black out and when she got shot and when he saved her ass countless times. He really was there when it mattered. That wsa it, then she remember it. When she told her Dad she was marrying Luke he asked her three question.

Do you love him?

Does he make you happy?

Is he there when you need him?

At the time she though Luke was all those things but then she realized, she didn't love Luke. Yes, she cared for him but she had never seen love in his eyes like she did with Sam. Luke did make her happy when he was there but not like Sam did. Sam brought out this whole new side of her she didn't know existed. And Luke was most definitaly not there when she needed him. Sam was. He was there when it mattered. When she needed him.

She had to tell him.

She needed him.

She loved him.

But what if he didn't love her back. He did tell her the first day that she wasn't his type. What the hell was his type? Redheads? She had to find out. She threw on the first thing she could find and raced down the stairs.

"Andy" Traci called, "Where's the fire?"

"Can't talk, gotta go, tell you later." And that was it, she was gone.

"Aunt Andy really has gone mental." Traci said to Leo before laughing and starting a tickle fight.

Ten minutes later she was knocking on the door of Sam's house.

"Mcnally, what are you doing here?" he asked, she pushed through the door.

"Come on in" he muttred.

" Do you ever thing about it? The night of the black out? I mean was it really 'it was what it was' for you because it wasn't for me. I mean I can't stop thinking about it and I was just wondering if it was just me or if I really am going mental or you know i'm just..." she didn finish her sentence.

Sam slammed his half drank beer down on the table.

"Dammit Mcnally, Do I ever think about it? It consumes me. Everytime I look at you I think about it. Every waking moment I think about you and when I sleep I can't even get away from you because your in my damn dreams. I go back to that night all the time. Your warm skin, your cherry scented lips, the feel of you against me, the taste of you neck." He dropped his head. "I think about it all the time. And that scares me because as much as I try to distance myself I can't because I love you and I can't stop." he finished before finishing off his beer.

"Sam I..." she was speechless.

"What you're speechless? Damn. That's a first." he said walking towards her.

"I was going to say, that's the most i've ever heard you say at one time." she said dropping her head to match his. This is it Andy, now is your chance, just say it. Say that you love him.

"You want a beer." What good that confession did? Oliver would be so proud of me though. He snickered at the thought.

"And was also going to say that I love you too. I love you because you love me and I love you because you make me happy and I love you because you're there when it matters." she replied smiling, he looked up at her and then he was it too. Her eyes matched his, they were all filled with love.

She walked toward him smiling, "So I only have one more question to ask. What is your type Sam?" he smiled.

"Only you Mcnally, only you." he replied before sealing his lips over hers.


End file.
